1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to small tools and accessories for hunters, and particularly to a game field dressing tool that provides a multi-use tool having special applications for dressing game.
2. Description of the Related Art
To inhibit the spread of bacteria and prevent the spoilage of meat, it is often necessary to dress hunted game in the field immediately after the game is killed. Bacterial growth occurs rapidly in the internal organs or viscera of the dead game animal, and thus total removal of the viscera and visceral fluids from the abdomen and thorax is necessary to prevent the above-mentioned spoilage. Removal of viscera is referred to as evisceration or, more commonly, gutting. A sharp knife must be employed to cut the game's hide and flesh to accomplish the evisceration/gutting.
Since a portion of the viscera resides under the bones of the brisket and pelvic areas, a tool to break these bones is also required to accomplish an efficient evisceration/gutting. Heretofore, hunters have usually relied on several individual tools (knives, hatchets, saws, hammers, etc.) to accomplish a field dressing. Attempts to combine the several tools into a single tool have proven ineffectual. The hunting fraternity would certainly welcome a single tool that could be employed to efficiently dress game carcass in the field. Thus, a game field dressing tool solving the aforementioned problems is desired.